


When Moths Invade The Mosque- AKA, The (Muslim) Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by Chicken_WithaSaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I swear this will be a cool fic, LadyNoir - Freeform, No you don't need to be Muslim to read this anyone can enjoy, just wait and see, we need to get through the beginning but then I promise it will be hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber
Summary: A reimagining of the TV Show that asks the question: What if Ladybug and Chat Noir were Muslim?Shenanigans involving moths invading mosques, awkward Muslim flirting, and culturally considerate, dare I say "Woke" Akumas are involved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> I'm Muslim, and I like imagining characters in different settings, and when I imagined Adrien in my local mosque, the plot bunnies came and never left, and they forced me to write this.  
> The first chapter or two may be a bit boring/angsty, but trust me, the comedy is about to come. We just need to make it through these 2 chapters!  
> Also, NO I am not trying to convert you, and YES you can read this even if you're not Muslim! Thought I'd give that disclaimer just in case :)  
> I'm just here for fanfic and some laughs, like we all are.

**TW: This chapter deals with comas and death.**

“Mr. Agreste, I’m afraid I have bad news.” The doctor’s grim voice startled Gabriel Agreste out of the fitful sleep he was getting on the hard hospital chairs. His son, Adrien, also woke up and gasped when he saw the doctor’s bloodied coat. “Doctor, what’s wrong with my mom?!” he asked shakily, knowing there would not be good news. The doctor sighed heavily and took a seat, facing the Agrestes. This part of his job never got easier. “I’m afraid that your wife, Emilie has slipped into a coma. It seems the car accident caused severe brain damage. I am so sorry to say, she shows no sign of waking up again. I am afraid we must pronounce her to be brain-dead. My condolences.”

Adrien’s vision blurred as he started to gag, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of his father’s anguished sobs.

**\---1 month later---**

Gabriel Agreste sat in his office at the Mosque where he was the Imam (Prayer leader, kind of like a preacher/pastor). For the thousandth time that month, he stared at his desk, seeing nothing as his mind was running through a vicious cycle of sad thoughts. His downward spiral was interrupted by an older man entering the room. “Imam Gabriel, let me know if me and my family can help you or Adrien. You are both in our prayers.” The elderly man said in accented English. Gabriel sighed shakily, and quickly broke down in the elderly man’s arms. “I know that this life is a test, and I am trying to have patience, but,” Gabriel’s voice cracked as he tried to hold back a sob, “Losing Emilie is the hardest thing I have ever endured.” The man patted him on the back comfortingly, knowing all too well the pain that Gabriel was facing. “I am always here for you Imam Gabriel; we are a community, and when one of us is hurt, we all try to help each other. If you need help raising Adrien, there are hundreds of us who care for him.” Gabriel withdrew from the man’s arms and tried to regain composure. “Thank you Brother Fu, your compassion and wisdom is always needed.” He said with a sniffle.

After Brother Fu left, Gabriel did not grab his keys and head home to his son; Instead, he remained in his office chair and began to think. He could not bear life without Emilie. He couldn’t wait until Heaven to be reunited with his beloved wife, he just couldn’t bear it…. as he sobbed, an idea came to him. He was ashamed at first, but despair drove him to wonder… could he bring back his wife with magic? Black magic was forbidden in Islam, and Gabriel had never seen a reason to participate, but now that the idea was lodged in his head, he couldn’t let it go. He would track down the Moth Miraculous, an old Mongolian artifact known to possess black magic that could give its user great powers. With that, he would bring back his wife. _Emilie, I am bringing you back, we will soon be reunited, my love._

**\---1 month later---**

Luckily Gabriel had a lot of connections around the world, and was able to quickly locate the moth miraculous. He stared nervously at the box, knowing in his heart that he was about to commit a great sin by using black magic. He took a deep breath and opened the box. A little purple being flew out and nervously said, “Hi, I’m Nooroo!”

**\---Adrien's POV---**

Adrien Agreste was struggling to cope with his mom being brain dead and in a coma, but his dad had taken it way worse. In fact, instead of spending most of his time cheerily teaching classes and leading prayers at the mosque, his dad spent most of the time crying in his office and leaving Adrien to homeschool himself. In fact, Adrien had heard from his friend Nino that Imam Gabriel couldn’t make it through a single prayer without bawling his eyes out, and the brothers at the masjid had started to take turns leading the prayers.

Adrien was obviously similarly devastated, and he struggled to keep his grades up as his father spent less and less time with Adrien, and as depression tried to claim him as a prize. The only things that kept Adrien out of depression were his friends and prayer. He found great solace in talking to God during those long, sorrowful nights that one experiences after the loss of one of their beloved.

Life continued as such for a few months, until strange things started to happen. More specifically, strange beings began to terrorize the streets of Paris. At first Adrien was sure the world was coming to an end and began frantically preparing for death and praying to reach Heaven quickly, but death never came.

The first strange ‘event’ that happened was when his neighbor from across the street, a nice boy named Ivan, turned into a big rocky monster! Ivan had rampaged around the city for hours, terrorizing locals, but eventually whatever it was had worn off, and Ivan was back to his normal self, if a bit disoriented.

Adrien sat in front of the TV, waiting for the news to return after the commercial break. The broadcast started with an interview of Ivan, who looked miserable. “I have no idea what that was. I just remember being frustrated with something, and next thing I knew, I was this monster… but I couldn’t think for myself, there was something suggesting things to me, it told me to find some miraculous jewelry? I don’t really know.” Adrien watched, concerned, as the cops hustled Ivan into a squad car and drove off, probably to get him psychiatrically evaluated. He hoped Ivan would be ok; Adrien had never heard of rare psychological disorders that turned people into huge rock monsters.

**\---Marinette POV---**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng watched the TV helplessly as her classmate Ivan transformed into a huge rock monster and terrorized Paris. She had come home from school for lunch, and now she and her parents were clustered around the TV, almost afraid to watch the carnage. Then, when their house began to shake signifying Ivan approaching, her parents grabbed her and the family rushed into the cellar, where they all huddled, shaking in fear and praying for their safety. After an hour or so, they carefully emerged, relieved to find their house intact and the news reporters on TV discussing how Ivan had been brought back to himself.

**\--- Gabriel POV----**

Gabriel had stuffed back the guilt threatening to bubble up, and after checking to make sure the masjid (mosque; Muslim’s place of prayer, kind of like a church or synagogue) was relatively empty, he locked the door to his office and called upon the little creature, Nooroo, to give him the powers of the Moth Miraculous. According to the lore of the miraculous, if Gabriel could get his hands on two miraculi, the Cat Miraculous and the Ladybug Miraculous, then he could use them together and make a single wish that would come true…. And he would have his beloved Emilie back again.

That Friday, instead of giving a teary, jumbled up sermon like most people had come to expect from him, Gabriel was almost aback to his old self, and was able to speak eloquently, make valid points, and recite beautifully in prayer. The brothers and sisters were very happy; they figured that Gabriel was finally coming to terms with the loss of his wife and beginning to heal from the tragedy. The only issue was that there were now hundreds of moths flying around the building, terrifying little girls and perching rudely on elderly uncle’s noses! One brave young man tried to swat a particularly annoying moth away from his eyeballs, but Gabriel tossed him a death glare while in the midst of a sermon, so the poor young man was forced to let the moth stare straight into his eyeballs!

But no. Gabriel was actually calm and composed because he finally, had hopes of soon meeting his wife. He had tried to Akumatize his first victim, and that was a bust. Apparently, no one had the Ladybug and Cat miraculi for him to grab, so Gabriel had released Ivan and called off his transformation. But the man wasn’t disheartened; quite the opposite, he was ready to improve at this Akumatizing thing and get his wife back!

**\---Master Fu's POV---**

Fu was a wise man, and for that reason he had been entrusted with the Ladybug and Cat miraculi. It was his job to choose the right people to don the miraculi if the situation was necessary. It was true that Fu was Muslim, and while he didn’t necessarily like magic, he knew that in some cases, it needed to be used for the greater good. This was one of those cases. Out of nowhere, the Hawk Miraculous had been activated and was now being used to terrorize Paris. As the old man lay back in his recliner, he thought about the various people that he knew who might be responsible enough to handle the burden. Eventually after much contemplation, he hatched a plan. Next Friday, after the sermon he would test various people. The first two people to pass his test would be the next Ladybug and Cat Noir.

**\---That Friday---**

After the sermon, in which many people brought fly swats and swatted the moths whenever Imam Gabriel wasn’t looking (it was becoming too many moths for people to handle!), as young men rushed out to grab their shoes and head out (Youths, always in such a rush, tut tut.), Brother Fu pretended to trip dramatically. Many young men ignored him, or pushed him out of the way, but one young man helped him up. “Asalamu alaikum Uncle, are you ok? Should I get the first aid kit? It’s in my father’s office.” _So the young man was the Imam’s son. Interesting. The Agreste Family was such a generous and caring family_ , Fu thought to himself. “No young man, I am fine Alhamdulilah (translates to All Praise To God). Thank you for your help.” As Adrien smiled at Fu, the elderly man secretly slipped a small box into the boy’s pocket.

After that, Fu rushed over to the womens’ side and repeated his dramatic fake fall. A teenage girl rushed over to help him, and again Fu was able to slip a small box into her pocket. His job was done, and now he would wait for the future miraculous holders to take down the unnamed Moth villain.


	2. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat meet their kwamis and each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of information and vocabulary to help you understand the contents of this chapter:
> 
> Jinn: Ever heard of genies? They were based on Jinns, also spelled as Djinns. Muslims believe that Jinns are a creation of God that are usually not visable, and can play tricks or possess people sometimes. The can also appear to people in various forms, such as a person, animal, made up being... etc. Sounds similar to ghosts, I guess. Some are scary and evil, and some are good. I've never met one thankfully. No, this chapter isn't scary! 
> 
> Ayatul Kursi: A verse of our holy book, the Quran. Muslims often recite this verse for protection when scared as you'll see.

Marinette entered her house, tossed her hijab on the sofa, and sighed in relief. She had been worried that one of the strange monsters attacking Paris would target the Masjid during its busiest time of the week. Luckily, nothing strange happened, and the Khutbah (Friday sermon/lecture given by the Imam) and prayer had gone without an issue. “Marinette, you left your purse downstairs! Please put it away.”, her mom called. After retrieving her purse, Marinette idly fished around for her phone, but her hands landed on a round, unfamiliar object. Curious, she pulled it out and examined the object, which looked to be a tiny box. What could be inside? Did someone mistake her bag as their own? Marinette opened the little box, and to her surprise, a little pink creature flew out and spoke, “Hi Ladybug! I’m Tikki, pleased to meet you!”

The girl squealed loud enough to crack glass and cowered in the corner of her room. Two of her greatest fears were bugs and mice, and this thing looked like a combination of her worst nightmares! The thing sighed, clearly over Marinette’s screams. “Don’t be scared! I’m a Kwami, a magical creature that gives you the power of creation! I won’t hurt you!” Marinette paused, thinking carefully. Then her eyes widened, and she screamed, “JINN!! Stay away from me, I know Ayatul Kursi!” Tikki grinned, expecting this. “I know it too.” Marinette’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Likely story, Jinn. You had your warning!” And with that, Marinette began to recite Ayatul Kursi, but instead of running away or screaming in agony, Tikki just sat there patiently. She’d been through this before a few with previous Ladybugs.

After a while, Marinette stopped reciting and realized Tikki was just waiting patiently. Tikki explained, “I’m a Kwami, not a Jinn. I’m not evil, and I’m not going to hurt you. You’ve been selected to save Paris from the Moth Miraculous wielder!” Marinette still looked rather wary, but sat down and hesitantly reached out a finger to touch Tikki. “The Moth Miraculous wielder?”

Tikki smiled and let Marinette pet her on the head. “The one who has been causing all those strange monsters and turned Ivan into a rock monster.” Marinette looked nervous. “I-I’m not a hero. And besides, what can I do? I don’t understand!”

Tikki settled down onto her new holder’s pillow, and got comfy for the long night ahead. She would have to brief Marinette on the responsibilities that came with wielding the Ladybug miraculous.

Meanwhile, Adrien had arrived back at his family’s house, and stomped inside angrily. He knew that he was probably too old to stomp around like an angry toddler, but the teenager was frustrated. His father had dropped him off and said something about having a lot of paperwork to do back at the masjid. Usually, Gabriel would take Friday afternoons off and spend time with Adrien, but it seemed that ever since Adrien’s mom had been placed on life support, Gabriel spent as little time as possible with Adrien. Adrien understood, sort of; Maybe Gabriel didn’t want him to see his dad breaking down all the time. Still, Adrien would prefer to see his father for more than ten minutes a day.

As he entered the house, his cell phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket along with a strange little box he’d never seen before. Tossing the weird box onto the kitchen table, Adrien answered his phone. “Hi Nino. What’s up?” “Hey dude, I just wanted to check on you. I was leaving the masjid when I overheard your dad say he was dropping you back home after prayer and then going back to his office. I figured you might be lonely; you wanna go to the park and play basketball after Asr (Third prayer of the day, done in the afternoon)?”

As he talked to Nino, Adrien had started to fumble with the strange box, and he opened it. “Sure Nino, can you pick me up around five p.m.? That’d be great.” Nino confirmed, and was about to change the topic when he heard his friend let out a scream and yell, “STAY AWAY FROM ME JINN!! I’M MUSLIM, AND MY FATHER IS THE IMAM OF THE LOCAL MASJID!” Nino quickly said, “Is everything ok? Is there a Jinn in your house?!” Adrien yelped into the phone, “I think there is! Bring a Quran and come quickly!” Nino ran to his bookshelf, grabbed a copy of the Quran and raced to his car. However, by the time he arrived at Adrien’s house, Adrien was waiting outside looking like he was trying to appear nonchalant. “Dude, did you get the jinn out?! Did it hurt you? Are you possessed now?!” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Dude, if I was possessed, you really think the Jinn in me would tell you? But no.” he grinned, “I’m fine, the jinn… uh, it didn’t want anything and I, uh, scared it off when I recited Ayatul Kursi.” Nino inwardly admired his friend’s bravery; personally, he’d never seen a Jinn before, and would’ve probably freaked out.

**\----A Few Weeks Later----**

Unfortunately, another monster creature-no, an Akumatized victim as Adrien soon learned, began to rampage Paris and terrify citizens. With the help of the little creature Plagg, who he learned was not a Jinn and actually a Kwami with powers of destruction, Adrien donned his suit and became Chat Noir, France’s superhero. Plagg had told him that there was supposed to be a counterpart, another hero called Ladybug. Whoever ladybug was, they certainly hadn’t shown up at all. But Chat Noir was usually able to defeat the Akuma with his destructive powers, and all was well. Until today. As he leapt from building in hopes of escaping and then concocting a plan, Chat wondered if he could defeat this villain. The villain was too strong, too quick, too vicious. His family friend, Chloe Bourgeois had been Akumatized over a disagreement with her slave- oops, sorry, _friend_ Sabrina, and was now out for blood. Just as he was about to give up however, a black and red blur grabbed his attention. The blur was screaming, and before he knew it, he and the blur, who seemed to be human, were tied up by some string and hanging down from a lamppost. The two both panicked and wriggled out of the string as fast as possible, and the girl tugged the string angrily until it released them. Unfortunately, she didn’t seem very skilled with said string, because the two tumbled to the ground and crashed in a heap. Chat and the spotted human detangled from each other, both spouting awkward apologies and trying to regain their bearings.

After he stopped seeing spots, Chat introduced himself to the spotted human, who looked to be female. “Hello there, I’m Chat Noir. You must be my counterpart with the ladybug miraculous.” The girl nodded, very clearly embarrassed. “Nice to meet you Chat Noir, I’m Ma- er, madly clumsy! As you can probably tell already.” She sighed and gestured awkwardly to the offending string, which now had neatly rolled up into a yoyo and was secured on her waist. “You guessed it, I’m your counterpart.”

“Cool.” He looked at Madly Clumsy, and realized something. “Are you Muslim?” She seemed to be wearing a hijab. Or maybe it was a fashion statement; personally, Chat wasn’t well versed in fashion despite everyone telling him that he should be a model. Madly Clumsy, as he was calling her, answered, ”Yes, I am.” Chat grinned; what a coincidence that someone of his own kind was his counterpart! “Cool! I wasn’t sure. You see, I asked because I’m Muslim too!” Her eyes widened. “Really? That’s great! I was trying to figure out how to explain that I need to take prayer breaks in the middle of Akuma fights.” The two chuckled together. In the back of his mind, he wondered if they knew each other in real life. But then he snapped back to the present, where Chloe was terrorizing innocent toddlers who would no doubt be traumatized for life. “Well, Madly Clumsy, let’s go. I personally know the Akumatized person and let me tell you, we need to take her down before she causes the Eiffel Tower to collapse!”

And the two ran off to bring Chloe down, (a wholesome pastime for all) Marinette trailing nervously behind Chat Noir. This would be her first Akuma fight, and she was quite nervous. It had taken weeks of Tikki’s reassurance for her to even transform.  
  


But they would figure it out together and defeat Hawkmoth.... eventually. At least, she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this chapter? Now the fun stuff begins!   
> Any questions? Lemme know!  
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you are wondering why Gabriel feels guilty for using black magic, Muslims believe that it is harmful, etc.  
> Also, Muslims call each other Brother/Sister, because it's like we're all family in faith and humanity!.


End file.
